Wandering Poems
by Snivy8276
Summary: Just where you can read different types of wandering poems. Free verse, narrative, rhyme scheme... Romance, or tradegy, everything is welcome! I will be open to pretty much all suggestions! *Story to be updated every Thursday
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication: MyDreamDragon66**

 **Ode to Misaki**

Ode to Misaki

With your dark black hair,

Like that of a raven,

Shining whenever in the sunlight

Ode to Misaki

Amber eyes,

Ones that are able to pierce through

Anyone with a single glare

Ode to Misaki

A tint of pink

Appearing on your,

What is now a flushed face,

Making you more

Adorable than you usually are

Ode to Misaki

Always determined

And headstrong,

With an angel like personality,

Unless you go Demon President Mode

Ode to my little Misa

With looks that many will say

That are only average but,

That is not true when it comes to me

Ode to Misaki

For being a maid in that alley that night,

For putting up with my perverted antics

For letting me into your life

Ode to you Misaki Ayuzawa

For being what was missing from my world

 **So this is something different. Since there's not much poetry in the community, how about I add some myself? I had this thought originally when I read MyDreamDragon66's poem for Usui's birthday, and then later today when we were discussing poetry in English today. So here it is! Yep.**

 **So I expect to upload this every week now that school is to end on the second of June. I know that it may not be a FF story, but I get a little lazy when it comes to writing actual stories. So haha... I'm awkward... If you would like to see a specific poem type, or something of that sort, you may review what you would like, and I will create a poem if I am able to.**

 **Now for the actual poem. This was written to be in Usui's perspective, if you had not noticed already. The poem type is an Ode, and basically that's where the poem is written about something or someone that is praiseworthy, valuable, special, and/or important. And Misaki is basically all of that to Takumi. I might write one for Takumi for next week, but who knows. So that is all. I hope that this was enjoyed by whoever this is read by, and I'll see you guys later! ~~3~~**


	2. My Strength

**Dedication: Padfoot Starfyre**

 **My Strength**

A sight to behold  
When found as a cosplay maid  
That is what you were

Lower your voice Takumi,  
Please don't mention that, silly

Why is there restraint?  
There's no reason to worry  
I am here for you

But don't you see, Takumi?  
Those who surround you and me

Why do they matter?  
They should just be students too  
They're that important?

You know they decide my fate  
And yet here I am irrate

Yes I pressure you  
But I have good intentions  
You know this is true

That very well may be true  
But I still am uncertain

With all things you say  
Never do I fail to sigh  
Just what must I do?

Well there's one thing in my mind  
Would you care to hear my plea?

What a strange question  
To you I can not say no  
Just say what you wish

Stay by my side forever  
It is you who gives me strength

Oh you, Misaki!  
There is no doubt I will, cause  
I love you, you know?

Alien pervert baka!  
...That I really love as well

 **Ok I'm going to make this short and quick since I'm typing all of this on my phone, because I am no where near a computer. This story was inspired by both Padfoot Starfyre by giving her request, and the fact that I am now officially in summer break as of today June second! So if you ever read the KWMS manga, you know that (spoilers) Misaki confesses her Maid Latte job on her last day of school.**

 **And yeah I also want to add some clarification for the updating schedule, since I noticed something today. I am going to update on every Thursday in the Pacific Standardized Time (PST), so in other places of the world that may happen to land on a Friday. So I'm sorry if there was any possible confusion! ;-;**

 **So remember I will be updating next week once again, and I am happy to take requests! Sometime soon, I also expect to post another of my one-shot stories 'Regret', so please look forward to it!**

 **Thank you for being patient, and until next week! ~~3~~**


End file.
